


He Is

by bloopee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anal fingering lol, handjobs, implied 2Min, kinda smut, minho being an asshole because he non get sum, onew is fucking done with everyone, smut is hard to write yall i gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun is a horny daredevil<br/>Kibum wants a divorce<br/>Onew is still wondering how his group hasn't broken up yet<br/>Taemin is being Taemin<br/>And Minho is Jonghyun's loyal dare supplier, who's somewhat tired of JongKey's domestic tendencies</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is

It was one of their rare days off as the whole team, even though Taemin had a hectic schedule for his upcoming comeback and Jonghyun was also long preparing for his, but still all of them tried making the best of it; not going out and staying in their dorm in comfortable layers on layers of warm sweaters. It was quiet, but it was comfortable, a quiet all of them love to enjoy on rare occasions, mostly because quiet in their dorm meant something horrible has happened, or was happening more often than not. Silence was, most of the time, a terrifying thing in the SHINee dorm.

But some silences were great. Waited for even. Like after comeback activities and scedules that were surprising, as they didn't kill the members, though bashed their personalities quite a bit, all for the sake of their contracts and world peace itself. Or before a comeback, when they would again repeat the same thing, if they weren't already half-dead inside, but it's nothing a healthy argument with one another wouldn't be able to solve. A pleasant silence in their dorm was a rare and a beautiful thing to come by, and it usually made them think that moments like these were what being in a music group were all about. Well, the older members would think so anyway, the youngers usually entertain themselves.

Jinki was probably in his bedroom, most likely reading in his cozy bed with a cup of tea or organizing his clothes by color again. He might be in the bathroom jerking off too, it's not an idea that hasn't crossed anybody's mind. As of morning it was the warmest room in their dorm— for some reason most of the heaters in their home stopped functioning, and Kibum was still wondering why they weren't all huddled up in there, communicating or something of that sort.

The bathroom's light was turned on, light seeped out through under the door, Kibum saw from his spot on the couch, where life was good and everything was good, warm and cozy in more than one aspect.

Or maybe one of his idiots just left the light on again. It would probably be Taemin then, he always forgets to turn it off. And it's always funny to see him struggle pinning the blame of someone else, most often Minho, and Minho desperetly telling and explaining everything he was doing at that exact time in terrifying detail, trying to clear away the suspicion, because as much as he knew, getting on the bad side of his hyungs was an unfortunate mistake, something Taemin was very long since immune to.

The two of them were probably in their room, Minho playing League of Legends again and Taemin staring at the screen from the chair he pushed in there out of their kitchen, voicing his opinions and warning when there were enemies nearby, even though Minho knew - they were looking at the same screen. Kibum also guessed Taemin was smiling at Minho like the idiot he was, and Minho shivering whenever Taemin accidently blew on his ear or neck while sharing his brilliant ideas.

They should just admit to it, for the past months the sexual tension at the dorm was at maximum levels, becoming a serious problem, and this time it wasn't because of Jonghyun and Kibum. Yay. Jonghyun and Kibum had taken it upon themselves to fix this issue, but they felt as though all of their best efforts were in vain. Like hinting and implying that maybe Taemin and Minho's interactions would look better on stage if it - _they_ were real, or setting up 2Min fanficion on their computer and leaving that on the screen for them to see, or turning on Careless Whisper and leaving it silently playing whenever the two were alone. Or that one time on Minho's birthday, when Taemin was too broke to scrap up enough money for ramen Kibum and Jonghyun themselves bought a golden bracelet, commanding Taemin to give it to Minho, and tell him it was from him. That brat kept it and is wearing it since. 

(There's only so much random innduendos can achieve when they're coming from a third party.)

Jonghyun and Kibum were laying on the couch in front of the TV, tangled with one another and in various bright colored blankets. Kibum was seated besides Jonghyun, his legs over the older male's lap and said males arm around his waist, his free hand holding a bowl of popcorn that was about empty. Four blankets and many pillows were thrown on and around them and honestly, neither one of them knew how they'll free themselves out of it all later, but for now it was cozy and freakishly warm, so they couldn't bring themselves to care all that much. 

"What should we watch now?" Kibum asked after the show they've been watching ended and he found the remote in the pile of blankets. He fiddled with it and started pushing random buttons looking for an interesting program.

"I don't care, whatever you want to watch," Jonghyun answered a bit sleepily, rubbing his forehead against Kibum's cheek affectionally. Kibum giggled, adoring the softness of his boyfriend's dark hair.

"The fashion channel it is." He beamed, his voice chipper, clicking the needed buttons immediately. He went one channel further to the movie channel after he heard a low grunt of protest come from Jonghyun, whose face was burried in the younger's neck by now. 

"Why can't we do anything better than movies?" Jonghyun asked from his place in Kibum's neck, his voice low. Kibum rolled his eyes at the question, not taking much effort finding the actual meaning behind it.

"Like?" He asked anyway, skipping every channel that was presented on the TV screen, batting his eyelashes and deeming innocence. 

"Something along the lines of this?" Jonghyun left Kibum's neck, but not before leaving a bite mark and licking it. He looked at the slowly flushing Kibum and his hand found it's way to the younger's crotch, fiddling with the band of his sweatpants above it. "Let daddy take care of you," He whispered into Kibums ear before blowing on it, trying to hold in the giggle that was about to escape him.

"Don't say that, it's weird," Kibum whined, hitting Jonghyun's chest softly, feeling the muscles under the shirt and Jonghyun let out a breathy chuckle. _Fuck._

"Okay, princess," Jonghyun murmed, finding his way into Kibum's pants and rubbing the growing tent in his underwear. Seeing the younger's expression of approval he let his cold hand into Kibum's underwear and started slowly stroking his grown erection.

"Ah, it's so sweet in this room, I can feel cavities forming in my heart." Jonghyun and Kibum whipped their heads towards the entrance of the living room where Minho stood in two ugly Zelda sweaters and two pairs of neon socks. Kibum froze, but soon let out a quiet moan and shivered when Jonghyun thought it was a completely acceptable move to lightly scratch the base of his cock. 

He felt something go around it and a very familliar pressure. Oh God, did Jonghyun have a cock ring? "No, Jonghyun." He tried prostesting, but his voice was too weak and Jonghyun just smiled gleefully at him. Minho gave him a weird look and shrugged, coming closer to get some of the popcorn action they had going on. 

Jonghyun smiled at him friendly, outstretching his arm with the glass bowl in hand and giving a squeeze to Kibum's erection with the other at the same time. Minho gave a silent thank you and sat down in the little space between Jonghyun's side and the worn out armrest, setting the bowl down onto his lap, while Kibum was squirming in his spot in Jonghyun's hold, trying to keep his reaction to a minimum. His blown red cheeks and light shuddering wasn't making it _that_ obvious.

He groaned, one reason being that Minho was making this extremely uncomfortable and impossibly awkward without even knowing and the other— his dick in Jonghyun's grasp. The latter just smiled at him, almost mocking the powerlessness of his lover. If Kibum leaves this situation unscathed later he's sure to rip Jonghyun's dick off.

The only way this situation could get worse would be that his other group members decided to join them. Which is exactly what happens next; soon Taemin comes crashing into the room, screaming and shouting about how Minho dominated the opposing team and Minho smirking, waving his hand and with a boastful tone commenting how easy it was. Nonetheless Jonghyun gave him a high-five with his free hand, offering a praise. 

Then Jinki comes in with his phone in hand. "You guys hungry?" He asks looking at the gathered members, a number already tapped in the phone. 

Kibum shook his head, his face already hidden in Jonghyun's neck and covered with a blue blanket up to his eyes since a dreadful minute ago and Jonghyun felt as though he had to relay the message. "Kibum says he's not if it's delivery chicken again." And it makes Kibum want to hit him, because his voice sounds _so_ smug, it's hard not to. It would be hard to, if he wasn't putty in his hands at the moment. He feels as if he's about to burst.

And he comes. His face red and blown with embarassment, his fingers shaking of the dissatisfactiory feeling of a dry release. Jonghyun looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise, but soon the surprise in his face changed into an evil smirk. He didn't cease his hand's movement. It'll be up in a minute again. 

"Then I guess he's going to go sleep hungry tonight." Jinki informed and went out of the room to make the call. Kibum once again groaned for two completely different reasons. 

"It's okay, Kibummie," Jonghyun whispered so only he would hear. "You'll be choking on me later either way, what difference does it make?" He asked in a teasing tone and Kibum used all of his self-control not to come again then and there, he wouldn't even be able to, with the ring squeezing him painfully so, and he doesn't want to experience it again, as much as he likes the torment. _It's worse to come with it on, than to not come at all_ , he kept repeating in his hazy mind to control himself and trying to stay sane while other members were still present in the room. It was a difficult game to play.

Jonghyun's hand left Kibum and he almost cried out in relief, even when he had to try surpassing his unconciously moving hand trying to reach for Jonghyun's, wanting to bring it back, because as much as he'd deny it he'd loved it. Loved the pain and the need for self-control, loved the hummilating feeling of being done and apart in front of clueless other people. And Jonghyun knew that he did, to his dismay.

Kibum sighed in relief, trying to come down from his high, only to feel himself be forcefully pulled closer to his boyfriend and a finger brush against his hole.

He tried shaking his head, but Jonghyun wasn't about to start listening to him now. He wasn't evil enough to ask Kibum to beg - like he usually does - because he's sure Kibum would do just that. Through wattery eyes and an embarrased face he'd try asking for Jonghyun and as much as he'd love to see that and as much as Kibum would deny the fact, he-- 

Maybe next time.

He pushed his index finger in and this time Kibum did moan, burying his face deep into the soft blue blanket hoping it was enough to muffle the sound of it. 

"If you love your baby Kibum so much why don't you write him a song" Kibum heard and he froze, completely forgetting Jonghyun's fingers burried deep in him. Fuck fuck fuck did he notice, _well it would be hard not to..._

Kibum raised his head from the blanket and looked at Jonghyun with a mortified expression. The latter just shook his head, smiling and turning and pushing his fingers in _just_ the right way and _yesyesyesplease_ Kibum let out a loud moan and Kibum is so thankful Jonghyun was quick enough to catch up, drink it all up with his own lips, completely dispersing it, and keeping Minho and Taemin, who replaced the bowl on Minho's lap, unaware of the situation. 

"Do you think the public would take it well? Me writing a song about how I'm in love with another man?" Jonghyun asked almost rhetorically, rolling his eyes at the two men, still fucking Kibum with his fingers. He was quietly moaning and shivering into the blanket on his lap. _More, Jonghyun._ "And anyway, I've written _dozens_ of songs for Kibum." 

"But you've never released any of them, have you," Minho reminded and he smiled deviously at the skeptic look on Jonghyun's face.

"Most of the oversea public would like it, but would the label?" Taemin questioned, leaning more into Minho's chest, who, in response, tangled his fingers into the younger's black hair.

"Then make it about a female. Like always. Who cares." Minho shrugged. 

Jonghyun gave an exceptionally sharp trust, sending a jerk through Kibum's body and Jonghyun turned his head to look expectingly at the pair sitting next to him, almost wanting to get himself caught. "I do," He answered, stern, completely serious, though in his mind were swimming thoughts about how they didn't notice it yet instead of what they were actually talking about. The idea was interesting, he should really start paying attention now.

"What's wrong with Kibum hyung?" Taemin asked, his voice laced with genuine worry, tipping his chin in the male's direction. If Kibum weren't seeing bright lights right now maybe he'd find the decency in himself to call Taemin nice. He wanted to, but his face stayed burried deep in the blankets in hopes of not being found out. Sorry, Jonghyun had the upper hand this time, and if only he would now stop pushing his luck, that would be great. 

"He's caught a cold," Jonghyun answered unfazed. Kibum wanted to punch him across the mouth. "Or so it seems." 

Even though Jinki was clueless most of the time, usually, more often than not; standing in the doorway he wondered how the two youngest did not notice Jonghyun was fucking Kibum into another world as they spoke. He shook his head disapprovingly at them, all four of them, but said nothing. Instead, he decided to stay on topic. "Jonghyun wants to write a song about Kibum?" He felt pity towards his Minho and Taeminnie, but he also felt immense jealousy, because as curious as Jinki is and how desperate for knowledge, this isn't one of the things he dies to know. 

He does want to die for knowing though. 

"Jonghyun should write a song about _Key_." Taemin pointed out. "Wouldn't that be good? Kind of like bromance." The idea wasn't half bad, but it wasn't half bad in a very _Taemin_ kind of way, which still meant it wasn't even close to being good and should still probably not ever be used.

"Yeah, because there's a lot of bromance going on here." The sarcasm was difficult not to notice but the irony, _oh the golden irony_ Jinki wanted to applaud (and not know the meaning behind) was only known by himself and Jonghyun, and he prays this isn't a thing he catches up once more in the future. He truly hopes he doesn't, for the sake of everyone's comfort, because he sure as hell won't feel any discomfort talking this out. Kibum probably stopped listening a while ago, not being able to catch up through his immense _orgasming_. If he were fully here, he'd most likely slap Jonghyun for that remark.

In the meantime Kim Kibum was coming dry for the third time. 

"I told him to write it about a female. Throw in some referances, I don't know. Something that would make people wonder." Minho talked.

"And why would I do that?" Jonghyun asked, pulling out his fingers out of Kibum and subtly wiping them against the blanket behind him, after an agonizingly long second switching back to his throbbing cock. Jonghyun took off the ring and Kibum told himself he really shouldn't be feeling this, but he felt a wave of relief wash over him, now that he can actually fucking come, _finally_. "I already wrote Playboy for EXO and it was a _very_ unisex song," He continued. 

"Not really--" Taemin chimed in.

"Shut up, Taemin."

" _Hyung_." That caught Jonghyun's attention, and the vibe in Minho's eyes, that of a mischievous child, really told Jonghyun he should stop while he's still ahead. "I dare you." And now it wasn't possible anymore. Knowing all of Kibum's just the right spots he made Kibum come again in seconds, dirtying Jonghyun's hand and the two blankets atop of him, and Jonghyun stopped his movement, patting Kibum's thigh lightly and rubbing it, giving him a quick kiss to his lips, because _such a good boy_ and he resumed back to Minho, leaving a very flustered, a very panting Kibum to recover, holding onto him more tightly. Kibum burried his face into Jonghyun's hoodie, taking a whiff of air and smiling at the scent of his _horny fucking lover_ breaking through all his senses.

Jonghyun laughed out loud when Kibum slapped his back with all the energy he had left, and Minho with Taemin in his lap turned their heads in confusion, looking for the reason behind the exchange with their poor eyesights. Jinki just shook his head for the nth time this day. 

"I _dare_ you," Minho whispered and the smirk carved into his face alone was enough to start gears in Jonghyun's head turning in search of ideas for the song.

Jinki decided it was a good time to stop this, to butt in. He personally didn't like where this was going at all. "No, wait, don't actually—"

" _I dare you, hyung,_ " He repeated, his voice slow and painfully so irritating. _Dare_ really was such a strong word.

"...Maybe I will," Jonghyun answered carefully, knowing full well there wasn't a way back. "How difficult can it be, to squeeze in some symbolism into a love song." Jonghyun wondered and looked at the very wrecked Kibum safely tucked in his hold. Not very difficult, when he inspected his lover's face closer, every detail on it already well known and remembered, burnt into his mind. "Ok. I will. I'll write a love song about Kibum," He proclaimed, his voice filled with worthless pride. "And release it." He looked at Minho with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. "You're so on."

"Just... Don't go ruining our image, would you," Jinki asked, uncomfortably shifting in his position by the door. 

"There's no image to ruin." Taemin cackled as jumped off of Minho, trudging into his room and immediatly coming back with his phone and a bag of chips in hand, his feet with one pastel pink and the other black socks tapping adorably on the wood floor. And no, he's wrong, there is an image to ruin. An image of decent human beings they were on the verge of breaking every interview they participted in. "I'm writing this down, so you wouldn't say that you forgot," He stated, plopping back down onto Minho's lap and the latter let out a quiet curse. Kibum looked at him sympathetically, knowingly. And Jonghyun nodded, determined to write the best song ever, because that is the only thing Kibum deserves. The absolute best. 

"Whatever happens I'm blaming you." Jinki shot a glare at Minho, and after seeing a sheepish grin on the youngers face he just sighed once more. 

It made Jinki wonder, what magical glue was even keeping this God-forsaken group together. 

"So this is happening, this is _actually_ happening," Kibum monologued in disbelief, his mouth somewhat dry and his body strangely excausted. Really, _what the hell_ was even this group.

"Don't worry, hyung." Taemin smiled at Jinki who was now sitting by the door, his back against the white wall. Taemin will be sure to borrow the black sweatpants with #420 printed on them his hyung was wearing at the moment. "He'll write a hit," He assured, and the worst part? Jinki knew he was right.

Jonghyun looked at Kibum in his arms and smiled at the way Kibum slowly shook his head at him, his face twisted in fear. But like, kind of a good fear. A warm fear only Jonghyun makes him feel with his bad ideas and constant surprises that never go quite as planned.

"Now excuse us," Jonghyun announced, standing up with the blankets around himself and scooping Kibum up in his arms, hoping the mess he'd made wouldn't spill accidentally. "We've got something to resume." He moonwalked out of the room and Kibum grumbled a curse and smacked him, Jinki's head shaking following them. "Don't bother us!" He shouted out, slamming the door shut with his foot and locking it.

To rub it in Minho's face Jonghyun actually wrote four songs based off of Key, or _his Kibum_ , putting them all into the album and one becoming it's title song. And as much as Jonghyun personally wants to share this story when reporters ask about the birth of the song _She Is_ , he thinks they would deem it unacceptable and he's afraid he then _would_ actually ruin SHINee's image.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sure Jonghyun can lift Kibum up? No. Quite frankly I believe he'd crumble under the weight of all that sass.
> 
> My first contribution to the SHINee fandom, and my first time writing anything relatively close to smut. I genuinly hope it wasn't half bad, because I could hardly see through my tears of inhumane giggling over my uncontrolable attempts to write limp noodle whenever I wanted to write penis.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~♥


End file.
